Poems in Dub: Seven Deadly Sins
by LalaGirly
Summary: It’s simple: guess the character I’m talking about. Some may be poems, others edited quotes and a couple entire stories!
1. 30, not 3000

_Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

 _Oink_

BITCH YOU THOUGHT!

Let's me make this clear: I'm a _pig_ that can _talk_...

 **Who am I?**


	2. Big Cutie

Thought I'd end up with Captain

But he wasn't a match

Wrote some songs about Howzer

Now I listen and laugh

Even almost got killed

And for King, I'm so thankful

For saving my life,

You're my guardian angel

One taught me love

One taught me patience

And one taught me pain

Now, I'm so amazing

I've loved and I've lost

But that's not what I see

So, look what I got

Look what you taught me

And for that, I say

Thank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, KingI'm so fuckin' grateful for my slothThank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, KingI'm so fuckin'

Spend my time with the Sins

I ain't worried 'bout nothin'

Plus, I met someone else

We havin' better discussions

I know they say I move on too fast

But this one gon' last

'Cause he is a Fairy

And I'm so good with that (so good with that!

He taught me love,

He taught me patience,

How he handles pain,

That shit's amazing (yeah, he's amazing)

I've loved and I've lost,

But that's not what I see,

'Cause look what I've found,

Ain't no need for searching, for my Fairy King

Thank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, KingI'm so fuckin' grateful for my slothThank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, KingI'm so fuckin' grateful for my sloth

Thank you, KingThank you, KingThank you,King I'm so fucking...

One day I got memories

From when I was much younger

I remember King told

Told me that he loved me

That's when I knew that he was the one

The one for me

God forbid that I forget

My precious Fairy...(again)

I've got so much love

Got so much patience

I've learned from the pain

I turned out amazing (TURNED OUT AMAZING!)

I've loved and I've lost,

But that's not what I see,

'Cause look what I've found,

Ain't no need for searching, for my Fairy King,

Thank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, KingI'm so fuckin' grateful for my slothThank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, KingI'm so fuckin' grateful for my sloth

Thank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, King Yeah, yeeThank you, KingThank you, KingThank you, KingYeah, yee

 **Now...who am I?**


	3. Britianna’s Greatest Sorcerer

_In a Kingdom Far Far away, I was an old, wise man_

 _In a British TV series, I was a weak, feeble helmsman_

 _In a hidden troll world, I was a rude bastard set on revenge_

 _But here I'm a sexy beast, with numerous friends to avenge_

 **Now...who am I?**


	4. Armando

[POLITE]

[INFORMAL]

[SASSY]

[RUDE]

[POLITE introduction selected]

"Hello, nice to meet you!", he said with an offputting toothy grin.

"Yeah I think you need to work on that smile of yours, _jesus christ,"_ Ban mumbled averting his eyes from his friend who was clearly incapable of showing normal human being like emotion.

Well it made sense, he wasn't human after all.

 **Now...who is he?**


	5. Sis-sis

I'm _done,_ being a damsel in distress...

Everyone always risking their lives for me,

And for what?

For me to repeat the cycle with me stranded on a derserted island, falling to my doom or lost at sea?

Time and time again, I do this to my friends

But now, I'll start fighting for myself

Fighting till the end.

 **Now...who am I?**


	6. Zhivago’s Son

Ok, so let me get this straight:

 _I was born into poverty, then my sister died,_

 _I grew up in a trashy town that hurt me and lied_

 _I finally met guy who I could call dad,_

 _But then he left, leaving me mad but sad_

 _So years down the line, I finally found the Fountain of Youth,_

 _But it was unfortunately protected by an annoying girl who could sense the truth_

 _Boom! Something attacked the Fairy Kingdom, something demonic, something inhumane,_

 _And unfortunately for me it destroyed the forest, along with Elaine_

 _Later on, I let myself be caught by a human Kingdom, with nothing left to live for,_

 _It's safe to say my life up till that point was really poor_

 _But despite that, I'm happy I ended up there,_

 _Because it's the only way I could've met the Seven Deadly sins (although jeez, what a nightmare)_

 _Adventure after adventure, battle after battle, fight after fight, attack after attack,_

 _My life mission is to reunite brother and sister, restore the Fairy Kingdom and bring the love of my life back!_

: and despite all this mix of despair and happiness, I'm still badass, still immortal, still powerful, and still got the finest body you will ever see?

Sweet.

 **Now...who am I?**


	7. Accursed Demon

_***slaps with hoof***_

"Ow! Jeez Hawk, it's not my fault her boobs are so nice to squeeze."

 _ ***slaps with hoof***_

"She's was right there next to me in bed, what did you expect me to do? _Not_ fondle her?"

 _ ***slaps with hoof***_

"I'm pretty sure she likes me too so _technically_ , I should be allowed to do this!"

 _ ***slaps with hoof***_

"So _what_ if her fathers right there?"

 _ ***slaps with hoof***_

"Ok, but now we're a couple so you have _no_ reason to keep hitting me anymore Hawk!"

 **Now...who is this?**


	8. The One

Are we gonna have a problem?

You got a bone pick?

You've lived so long but alas,

I'll make your death quick.

I'd normally disintegrate you,

And everyone here could see

That a weak person like you,

Could never handle a sin like me!

 **Now...who is this?**


End file.
